


In meinem Bett (habe ich das Sagen)

by Rebecca



Category: Tatort
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wrestling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Raus aus meinem Bett!", donnerte Thiel ungehalten.</em>
</p><p>Kleines AU zu der Szene in "Ruhe sanft", in der Thiel in seine Wohnung kommt und wider Erwarten Boerne dort trifft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In meinem Bett (habe ich das Sagen)

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen vielen Dank an Cricri für's Betalesen. Ich hoffe, ich habe im Nachgang nicht zu viele neue Fehler reineditiert. ;-)

"Raus aus meinem Bett!", donnerte Thiel ungehalten.

Dass Boerne nach alledem, was passiert war, nun noch die Frechheit besaß, sein Bett zu beschlagnahmen — in aller Selbstverständlichkeit und ohne einen Hauch von Unrechtsgefühl — das setzte diesem beschissenen Tag endgültig die Krone auf.

Doch Boerne bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, sah ihn lediglich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ungerührt und ein wenig herablassend an. Es war genau dieser Blick, der Thiel schon an gewöhnlichen Tagen reizte und der ihn nun rot sehen ließ. Mit einem Knall landete Thiels Rucksack auf dem Fußboden, das Campinggeschirr klapperte laut, und mit einem Satz war er im Bett und hatte Boerne an den Schultern gepackt. Er war festentschlossen, das Bett für sich zu erobern, und wenn er Boerne dafür aus dem Bett werfen musste. Was dachte sich der Idiot überhaupt? Dass er ihm vorschreiben konnte, wo er in seiner eigenen Wohnung schlafen durfte?

Boerne schnappte überrascht nach Luft, einen Augenblick lang lag er still, dann begann er, sich zu wehren. Thiel reagierte automatisch. Mit seinem Oberkörper presste er Boerne nach unten, mit den Händen griff er nach Boernes Handgelenken. Dass Boerne es aber auch immer bis zum Äußersten treiben musste! Boerne wand sich unter ihm, und Thiel nutzte die Bewegung aus, ihn an den Rand des Bettes zu drängen. Doch Boerne ließ sich nicht so einfach ausbooten; sobald er bemerkte, was Thiel vorhatte, stemmte er seine Fersen und Ellenbogen in die Matratze.

Eigentlich war Boerne ja selber Schuld an seiner Lage, dachte Thiel, während er Boernes Knien auswich. Er hätte ja gleich sagen können, dass sein Wagen in der Werkstatt war, dann hätte Thiel sich schon viel eher ein Taxi genommen. Hätte Boerne doch auch von selbst drauf kommen können, dass man mehr Zeit einplanen musste, wenn jemand anders am Steuer saß — nicht, dass er Boernes Fahrstil guthieß, aber so war es eben. Hätte Thiel seinen Flug bekommen, hätte Boerne in diesem Bett machen können, was er wollte. Naja, schlafen jedenfalls, über alles andere wollte Thiel nun wirklich nicht so genau nachdenken.

Inzwischen hatte Boerne herausgefunden, dass seine längeren Beine ein Vorteil waren. Für einen kurzen Moment erlangte er die Oberhand, rollte sie beide herum, sodass nun Thiel unten lag. Thiel spürte das Gewicht des anderen auf sich, seine Wärme, seinen Atem. Auf einmal hatte er Boernes Haare im Gesicht, und der Geruch von Boernes Shampoo, von Boerne selbst stieg ihm in Nase. Thiel ertappte sich dabei, wie er innegehalten hatte und schüttelte den Kopf, prustete die Haare beiseite. Energisch befreite er sich, und eine Zeitlang wälzten sie sich verbissen hin- und her. Er spürte, wie er langsam aus der Puste kam, und auch Boerne schnaufte mittlerweile hörbar.

Irgendwann fiel Thiel auf, dass der Drang, Boerne hochkant aus dem Bett zu schmeißen, zu etwas anderem geworden war. Ein zielloses Rangeln zunächst, doch dann hatte sein Körper die ganze Sache irgendwie missverstanden, und nun musste er auf Sicherheitsabstand gehen, um Boerne nicht eine unangenehme Überraschung zu bereiten.

Bevor Boerne den gewonnenen Raum für sich ausnutzen konnte, rollte Thiel ihn auf den Bauch, drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und hielt ihn fest.

Boerne lag reglos da, nur sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge. Kein Wort des Protests kam über seine Lippen, und für einen Moment war es angenehm ruhig. Thiel nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, wütend auf Boerne zu sein.

"Und was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor, hm?", fragte Boerne schließlich. "Wollen Sie mich verhaften?" Doch Boernes Worte klangen nicht halb so überheblich wie sonst; seine Lippen waren ins Kopfkissen gepresst und seine Stimme ungewohnt heiser.

Thiel schnaubte und schubste Boerne zur Seite, sodass der über die Bettkante rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und mit dem Hintern voran auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufschlug. Dort saß er nun und starrte Thiel ungläubig an. Der Anblick war Gold wert, dachte Thiel und musterte Boernes desolaten Zustand — das zerzauste Haar, die schief sitzende Brille, der Bademantel, der seine Schultern hinabgerutscht war und ... oh. Als sein Blick tiefer glitt, konnte Thiel eine deutliche Beule sehen, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff von Boernes Pyjamahose abzeichnete.

In dem Moment hatte Boerne sich von seinem Schrecken erholt und zog hastig den Bademantel zu. "Das ist nichts persönliches!"

"Aha", sagte Thiel und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. "Das heißt, Sie haben's entweder dringend nötig, oder Sie stehen darauf, wenn man Sie hart rannimmt."

"Ich..." Boerne bekam rote Ohren, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. "Das geht Sie gar nichts an! Immerhin _habe_ ich eine Libido! Sie sind ja nur neidisch, geben Sie's doch zu!" Er schob seine Brille zurecht und funkelte Thiel herausfordernd an.

Und Thiel ... lachte. Auf einmal fand er alles nur noch furchtbar komisch: die abenteuerliche Fahrt zum Flughafen, der verpasste Flug, Boernes unsägliches Verhalten in seiner eigenen Wohnung, die Tatsache, dass da anscheinend was zwischen ihnen war, was ausgerechnet jetzt zum Vorschein gekommen war, das nagende Gefühl, dass das unausweichlich gewesen war und er es vorher hätte wissen müssen — vorher gewusst hatte — und letztendlich Boernes würdelose Position auf dem Fußboden vor seinem Bett. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, sosehr schüttelte es ihn, und sein Lachen wurde zu einem erstickten Gackern. Hilflos ließ er sich auf die Seite fallen und hielt sich den Bauch.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was daran komisch sein sollte", sagte Boerne pikiert.

Dadurch musste Thiel nur noch mehr lachen. Er war beinahe hysterisch. Die Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter, sein Bauch schmerzte, und jedes mal, wenn er in Boernes ratloses Gesicht sah, überkam ihn ein weiterer Lachanfall.

"Tschuldigung", sagte er, als er wieder einigermaßen atmen konnte. Es dauerte noch ein wenig länger, bis er wieder klar denken und seine frisch gewonnene Erkenntnis verarbeiten konnte. Er war neugierig. Wohin würde das führen? Wie weit würden sie gehen? Im Moment schien nichts leichter, als es einfach auszuprobieren.

Thiel rutschte bis zur Bettkante vor, setzte sich auf und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. "Komm her!"

"Sie haben mich gerade aus dem Bett geschmissen, Thiel, und höchst unsanft, möchte ich hinzufügen. Wer weiß, ob Sie es sich nicht gleich wieder anders überlegen!"

Thiel rollte die Augen, und letztendlich kam Boerne seiner Aufforderung nach, wenn auch zögerlich. Er setzte sich mit ein wenig Abstand neben Thiel, fummelte ein Weilchen an seinem Bademantel herum, dann musterte er Thiel.

Thiel fiel ein, dass Boerne ja gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er nicht als einziger mit ... unerwarteten Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, und dass somit der erste Schritt bei ihm selbst lag. Er streckte die Hand nach Boerne aus, berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm, ließ seine Finger höher wandern bis er an Boernes Schulter angekommen war. Dort malte er das Muster von Boernes Bademantel nach, wartete, merkte, wie sein eigenes Herz schneller schlug. Als Boerne überrascht auf seine Hand hinunterblickte, wurde Thiel erst bewusst, wie viel auf dem Spiel stand. Er riskierte eine Arbeitsbeziehung, eine Freundschaft für — was genau? Eine Nacht? Aber nun war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher.

Boerne sah ihm schließlich wieder in die Augen. Er schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste Thiel. Vorsichtig zunächst, doch schnell verflog jegliche Unsicherheit. Boernes Lippen waren warm, zärtlich, aufregend, sein Bart kitzelte Thiels Lippen. Thiel hatte noch nie jemanden mit Bart geküsst. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, das nichts mit dem ungezügelten sexuellen Verlangen von vorhin zu tun hatte. Auf einmal war er sich sicher, dass er mehr wollte als nur diesen Abend, mehr als nur Sex.

Für einen kurzen Moment genoss Thiel einfach nur Boernes Nähe, die Wärme seines Körpers, dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie die ganze Sache angefangen hatte, und Nähe allein war nicht mehr genug. Er küsste Boernes Hals hinauf zu seinem Ohr, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und hörte, wie Boerne scharf die Luft einsog. Während er Boernes Ohrmuschel liebkoste, lauschte er dessen zunehmend schnellerem Atem, berauschte sich an dem Gedanken, dass er selbst die Ursache dafür war.

Schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder, fordernder nun. Boerne leckte seine Unterlippe, seine Mundwinkel, und Thiel war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, dass Boerne nicht damit aufhörte und dem Verlangen nach mehr. Er öffnete den Mund, gewährte Boerne Einlass, genoss das Gefühl von Boernes Zunge überall. Jede Berührung, jede Bewegung ließ ihn erschauern, und er fühlte, wie er hart wurde. Dann drehte Thiel den Spieß um. Er umfasste Boernes Hinterkopfs mit beiden Händen, fixierte ihn und erwiderte all die Liebkosungen, die Boerne ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Er war regelrecht ungeschickt vor Eifer und Ungeduld, aber Boerne schien das nicht zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil.

Als Boerne nach einer Weile zurückwich und den Kuss beendete, öffnete Thiel irritiert die Augen. Er sah, wie Boerne die Brille abnahm und sorgfältig auf dem Nachttisch platzierte. Natürlich, daran hatte Thiel gar nicht mehr gedacht. Das arme Ding hatte heute wahrscheinlich schon reichlich gelitten.

Dann sah Boerne ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an. "Sie lassen mich ja ganz schön einfach davonkommen. Sollten Sie als Hauptkommissar nicht ein wenig stringenter sein, oder muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass demnächst die Bettenbesetzung in Deutschlands Schlafzimmern Schule machen wird?"

 _Was?_ Wollte Boerne schon wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen? Dafür gab es ja nun wirklich keinen unpassenderen Zeitpunkt! Thiel spürte die Wut von eben schlagartig zurückkehren, aber auch die Lust war noch da und vermischte sich mit der Erinnerung an die Auseinandersetzung zu etwas Unbekanntem, Neuen.

Thiel fiel auf, dass Boernes Ohren ganz rot geworden waren, und plötzlich wusste er, worauf der andere hinauswollte. Kurzentschlossen packte er Boerne an den Schultern und drängte ihn zurück und nieder auf die Matratze, hielt ihn dort mit seinem Gewicht. Boerne wehrte sich, und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Thiel, er hätte die Situation falsch verstanden. Doch Boerne schien sich nicht ernsthaft befreien zu wollen, es schien mehr ein Austesten seiner Position zu sein.

Sie rangelten ein wenig, fast so verbissen wie zuvor, aber der körperliche Kontakt war unglaublich erregend, wurde noch besser dadurch, dass Thiel die Reaktion seines Körpers nun nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchte. Schließlich gelang es Thiel, Boernes Handgelenke zu fixieren, und Boerne wurde still. Er seufzte atemlos, ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, und sein entblößter Hals bot einen verlockenden Anblick. Thiel beugte sich hinunter, sog Boernes Geruch ein, schmeckte ihn. Er arbeitete sich an Boernes Hals entlang, hinunter bis zum Kragen seines Pyjamas, küsste, leckte. Er konnte Boernes schnellen Puls unter seinen Lippen spüren und sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hören, als er mit den Zähnen auf sein Schlüsselbein stieß.

Boerne begann, sich unter ihm zu bewegen, versuchte, sein Becken in Kontakt mit ihm zu bringen, doch Thiel hielt ihn fest. Er wollte es noch ein wenig auskosten, dass er die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte. Dass ausgerechnet Boerne, der sonst so bestimmend und von sich selbst eingenommen war, sich ihm nun so wortlos hingab, das war überraschend sexy.

Er versuchte, Boerne aus seinen Klamotten zu befreien, doch dazu musste er Boernes Arme loslassen. Boernes Hände machten sich sofort selbständig und glitten unter sein Hemd, dann tiefer, unter seinen Hosenbund. Das Gefühl von Boernes heißer Haut auf seinem Bauch, auf dem dünnen Stoff seiner Unterhose war genug, um ihn aufstöhnen zu lassen. Wenn er Boerne gewähren lassen würde, wäre der Spaß ruck zuck vorüber, und außerdem, Boerne hatte ihn sich dominant gewünscht, also sollte er das auch bekommen. "Finger weg", sagte er deshalb so bestimmt es ihm möglich war, "und stillhalten."

Boerne gehorchte, und mit wenig Eleganz riss Thiel im den Bademantel vom Leib, streifte ihm das Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf und entledigte sich seiner eigenen Jacke. Dann kam ihm eine Eingebung: wenn er vielleicht den Gürtel von Boernes Bademantel ... Kurzerhand griff er nach dem Gürtel, zerrte daran bis er sich aus den Schlaufen löste, dann legte er Boernes Handgelenke übereinander und schlang den Gürtel lose darum. Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an, die Pupillen geweitet, und schluckte schließlich schwer.

Nun konnte Thiel den anderen mit nur einer Hand festhalten, und genüsslich ließ er seine freie Hand über Boernes Körper wandern, über warme Haut und durch dunkle Haare. Er beobachtete, wie Boerne reagierte, wie er sich den Berührungen so weit er konnte entgegenstreckte, wie seine Augenlider flatterten und seine Nasenflügel vibrierten. Jedes Stöhnen und Seufzen, dass Thiel ihm entlocken konnte, war Belohnung genug, erregte ihn selbst. Als er sich schließlich hinunter beugte, um seine Lippen hinzuzunehmen, waren seine Küsse hektisch und atemlos. Er fand Boernes Brustwarzen — ein weiteres Stöhnen — seinen Bauchnabel — ein Aufbäumen, und dachte, dass sie beide heute nicht lange durchhalten würden.

Thiel rollte Boerne auf den Bauch. Er strich über Boernes Rücken, nach unten, bis er auf Stoff traf. Ungeduldig fasste er den Bund von Boernes Pyjamahose, zog daran, und Boerne hob seine Hüften, um ihm zu helfen. Die Hose landete irgendwo neben dem Bett, und Thiel beugte sich hinunter, küsste die eine Pobacke, umfasste die andere mit der Hand. Normalerweise genoss er diesen Teil und ließ sich Zeit, aber nun wollte er nicht mehr länger warten. Er ließ seinen Daumen suggestiv in Boernes Poritze gleiten.

"Wär' es okay, wenn ich...", fragte er, die Stimme selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren überraschend rau.

Boerne nickte ins Kopfkissen hinein, doch das war Thiel nicht genug. Er hatte es eilig, ja, aber er wollte Boerne nicht drängen, und Boernes wortlose Ergebenheit war ihm nun fast schon unheimlich. "Sicher?", hakte er nach.

"Herrgott nochmal, Thiel, wollen Sie mich betteln hören?"

Boerne klang regelrecht ungehalten, und Thiel grinste. Das war wieder mehr der Boerne, den er kannte. Er griff nach dem Nachtschränkchen, erleichtert, dass er entgegen aller Erwartungen zumindest in dieser Hinsicht gut ausgestattet war. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er selbst noch vollständig angezogen war, und er beeilte sich, aus seinen Klamotten zu kommen. Als er sich wieder Boerne zuwandte, sah er, dass der sich inzwischen auf Knie und Ellenbogen aufgerichtet hatte, seine Stirn auf die zusammengebundenen Handgelenke gestützt. Thiel musste schlucken. Eine deutlichere Geste gab es kaum.

Die Vorbereitungen fielen knapp aus; allein Boerne um seinen Finger herum zu spüren, stachelte ihn nur noch weiter an. Er positionierte sich hinter Boerne, unterdrückte den Impuls, einfach zuzustoßen, wartete stattdessen, bis der andere sich entspannte. Langsam drang er in Boerne ein, und das Gefühl war großartig, beinahe überwältigend als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, was er hier tat und mit wem. Boerne jedoch schien es eilig zu haben und presste sich mit einem bestimmten Ruck gegen Thiel. Überrascht schnappte Thiel nach Luft. Auf diese Weise würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne nochmal befehlen, still zu halten, aber er konnte keine sinnvollen Worte mehr formen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen eigenen Rhythmus zu finden, und ein ersticktes Geräusch von Boerne verriet ihm, dass er den richtigen Winkel getroffen hatte.

Er spürte bald, wie er dem Höhepunkt nah war und griff um Boerne herum. Nur wenige Handbewegungen, und Boerne kam mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in seine Hand. Thiel folgte augenblicklich. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, hielt sich an Boerne fest, um nicht völlig die Orientierung zu verlieren. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass das heisere Stöhnen, das den Raume erfüllte, von ihm selbst kam, bevor die Wogen seines Orgasmus' über ihn hinwegschlugen.

Als Thiel sich wieder rühren konnte, löste er sich vorsichtig von Boerne. Er warf das Kondom achtlos auf den Fußboden und wischte sich mit seiner Unterwäsche notdürftig sauber. Boerne hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt, die gefesselten Hände vor sich. Ach ja. Jetzt war das irgendwie ein komischer Anblick. Unpassend. Schnell half Thiel ihm, den Bademantelgürtel zu entknoten, obwohl Boerne sich auch leicht selbst hätte hinauswinden können. Aber so ungewohnt der Gedanke war, es hatte ihm gefallen, Boerne zu kontrollieren, und wenn Boerne das wiederholen wollte, hätte er sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Thiel legte sich hin und zog Boerne in seinen Arm, griff nach der Bettdecke und deckte sie beide zu. Boerne kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und sagte, "Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt, das Bett reicht auch für zwei."

Thiel schnaubte. "Hast du das etwa alles gemacht, nur um in meinem Bett schlafen zu können?" Nicht, dass er das glaubte, aber konnte sich einfach keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, Boerne ein wenig aufzuziehen.

"Ich bitte dich, Thiel, ein Boerne verkauft seinen Körper nicht", kam die prompte Antwort. "Das habe ich doch gar nicht nötig. Außerdem glaube ich, du überschätzt den Komfort deines Bettes bei weitem."

"Aha. Das Sofa ist noch frei, wenn's dir hier nicht gefällt..."

"So einfach wirst du mich nicht wieder los", sagte Boerne, und in seiner Stimme lag eine Gewissheit, die Thiel ganz warm ums Herz werden ließ.

"Gut", murmelte er, und mit dem Gefühl von Boernes warmen Atem auf seiner Schulter schlief er ein.


End file.
